


De Care a Paul.

by SekoiNamida



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Spanish practice, es no grande
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekoiNamida/pseuds/SekoiNamida
Summary: Care cambios a lo largo de los años .
Kudos: 2





	De Care a Paul.

Care este triste, ella es siempre triste y nunca persona feliz. O al menos no después de que Marvin hizo. Care odia Marvin mucho, él causa su vida ser horible. Pero Marvin es aqui no, Care sonrisa. Care nunca sonrisa, ella está sorprendida. Care pone sus manos en su cara. Su mamá entra la habitación y dice "¿Que es muy gracioso?" Care responde, "Nada." Ella pausa, "Estoy muy feliz." Su mamá está orgullosa, va, cierra la puerta. Care se acuesta y duerme. esa mañana, ella se levanta. Ella va a su escuela y ve a su amiga, Lina. Lina es diferente, Lina es una fantasma. Pero, ella es la amiga de Care. Lina estaba la amiga de la papá de Care, muy confusidad, lo sé. La papá de Care, es Marvin. Care odia Marvin. Marvin causa su Lina ser fantasma, pero ella no esta triste. Lina le gusta vida como un fantasma. Y la dos entonces siendo amigas. A nadie en la escuela la le gusta Care, la personas dice "Ella es stupido," y "No me gusta Care," pero Care ignora la estudiantes. Ella tiene Lina. Lina hecho Care feliz, y Care nunca esta feliz. Después de años, el nuevo nombre de Care es Paul. Paul olvida Lina, pero él nunca olvida el personas que reunió en vida. Su amigos favorito. 

_Belle_

_Marvin_

_Micheal_

_Anna_

y ....

Entonces él ve una muchacha.

Y él recuerda.

_Lina._

Sí, su amiga favorita.


End file.
